A conventional method to detect a hemorrhage or parasites in a patient's feces is always performed by using a smear to pick up an excrement sample for its analysis. However, such a fecal processing may cause contamination or may emit an unpleasant odor to a laboratorian.
The present invention overcomes such drawbacks of a conventional fecal examination method.